Room for Two
by seven dragons
Summary: Lucien asks Jean to pretend to be his wife for a business conference, but things don't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I started this story well before we had an air date for season 5. Obviously a lot has happened between Blake and Jean, but the past is still the past. This story takes place somewhere in late season 1 or early season 2.**

* * *

"Jean? Jean!"

Jean rolled her eyes and walked out of the laundry room into the kitchen.

"I'm here, what is it?"

Lucien's eyes were wide with alarm.

"Lucien? What's wrong."

"Well, nothing really. It's just, this."

Lucien thrust his arm out straight in front of him. Jean took a letter from his hand.

"I've been invited to attend the International Conference of Physicians in Melbourne next month. It's very prestigious, by invitation only."

Jean beamed at him.

"Well that's wonderful! You must go."

"Yes, well," Lucien hesitated.

"Yes?"

"The invitation is for Doctor and Mrs. Blake. They think I'm still married."

Jean smoothed her hands down the front of her apron.

"Well tell them you're not."

"The thing is, it's a very conservative crowd. They expect the wives to be there, to socialize at events. The single men all end up holed up at the bar alone. It doesn't look good. It's much harder to fraternize with the other doctors."

Jean placed a hand on her hip and squared her shoulders.

"That's ridiculous. Not everyone is married. And what are you supposed to do, borrow a wife?"

Lucien stared at the ground.

"Well, ah, I was hoping you might come with me."

Jean glared at him.

"Pretend to be your wife. You can't be serious."

"It would just be for a few days."

"That's immoral."

"Why? We've pretended to be married when I was investigating cases."

"It's different when anyone who witnessed it ended up in jail."

Lucien's mouth hung open, struggling for a response.

"Look, I only need you for a few social events. The rest of your time in Melbourne is your own. Have a little holiday. I'll pay for everything. You'll have your own room."

"Well I'm sure that won't cause any scandal."

"We won't know anyone there. Most of the doctors are from other states or even other countries. No one will know us. And I could use more colleagues in the medical world."

Jean fixed him with an appraising look.

"Yes you could. But it's still a ridiculous idea. We'll never pull it off. And if we get caught..."

"We won't. We won't be seen together that much, I promise. Please, Jean."

Jean looked into Lucien's pleading eyes and sighed.

"I'll think about it."

Lucien caught his breath and lightly touched her shoulder.

"Thank you, Jean. I'll go make the arrangements."

Lucien disappeared into his office. Jean stood there, stunned. A moment later she called after him.

"I only said I'd think about it!"

A few weeks later, Jean stepped out of the old Standard onto the street in Melbourne. She looked up at the hotel nervously as Lucien opened the boot for the bellman to retrieve their bags.

"It will be fine, Jean. I promise."

She jumped a little at his voice as he stood beside her. He motioned for her to head into the building. The lobby was a grand affair of marble tile, crystal chandeliers, and a mahogany staircase that appeared to be waiting decorously for its guests to promenade on.

"Not bad for a bunch of doctors."

Lucien laughed, "We fake it well. Now look, you stand at the front desk with me while I register but you don't need to say anything. Just smile."

"This is never going to work Lucien."

"Just smile."

Lucien walked confidently up to the registration desk, pausing to make sure Jean was following.

"Hello. I have a registration in the name of Doctor Blake."

The attendant smiled politely.

"Lets see...oh yes, Dr. Blake. It looks like there was an error in the register. They had you down for two rooms! But don't worry, the manager fixed it. Here it is. Fourth floor."

Jean made a strangling noise in the back of her throat. Lucien glanced behind him nervously.

"Right, well thanks for that. But I did get a room with two beds as I requested?"

The attendant looked down at the register with concern.

"No. I'm sorry Dr. Blake. Just the one."

"I'd like a room with two beds please."

"I'm sorry, but all the other rooms are reserved because of the conference. It's a large room though, very comfortable."

Lucien cut off Jean's exclamation.

"That will be just fine, won't it dear?"

Lucien turned to see Jean staring at him, wide-eyed with outrage.

"Right."

Lucien shifted a little so as to block the attendant's view of Jean and finished the registration process.

The room was elegant with thick green carpet, a large comfortable looking bed, a dressing table, and two reading chairs in the corner. Large windows opened up onto the city below. Jean smiled politely as Lucien tipped the bellhop and waited for him to shut the door before rounding on him.

"What were you thinking Lucien? I knew this wouldn't work. What am I supposed to do now?"

Lucien rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, ah, it's a very nice room."

"Yes it is. One room. One bed. I did not agree to this. You need to find me someplace else to stay. In another hotel if need be."

"Jean, the opening reception is in an hour. We'll be comfortable here for now until I get it sorted out. Let me ring up for some tea and we can think things over."

Jean's voice was shrill.

"We are not going to be comfortable here! I am not staying here! This is your problem, sort it out!"

Lucien put both hands out in front of him as if warding off a possible attack.

"Now calm down Jean, please. I don't want whoever is in the room next door to think that we're arguing."

"Oh we couldn't have that. I'd hate for them to think that we didn't have a happy marriage!"

Jean reached for the handle of her suitcase. Lucien put a hand on her arm to stop her and quickly withdrew it as she glared at him.

"Look, please stay. It's not right that you should leave. After the opening reception I'll head out and find someplace to stay. I'll meet you here in the morning for breakfast, no one will be the wiser."

Jean lowered her eyes, considering his proposal.

"Fine. As soon as the reception is over."

Lucien looked grateful.

"Thank you Jean."

Before Jean could reply Lucien turned away, picking up the phone to order some tea. By the time the tea arrived Jean had calmed down somewhat, her anger simmering down to the occasional glare. She had time to fix her hair and make up and change into a smart suit before Lucien brought her a cup. She sat next to him on the edge of the bed, lost in thought.

"So, how do we make this work?"

Lucien turned to look at her.

"Make what work?"

"Pretending to be married?"

"Well, ah...I really have no idea. I suppose we should practice before we go downstairs."

Jean shot him a cold look.

"Oh? And what do you propose we practice?"

"Well, you need to remember you're Mrs. Blake now."

"Right, I can remember that."

"And I may need to put my arm around your waist from time to time to make it look convincing."

Lucien slowly moved his hand across her back but Jean jerked away, staring down at his hand as if she'd caught him trying to steal her purse. Lucien looked down, his face turning bright red.

"Right. Well, I suppose we don't really need to practice. It's just a reception, no different than any social event we've been to in Ballarat. I doubt there will be many personal questions and you certainly know the office business. Just try not to call me doctor."

Jean laughed a little at that.

Lucien continued, "I probably should have thought to fill you in on some of the particulars on the way in, who you're likely to meet, details about the event, that sort of thing."

Jean set her saucer down on the side board and glanced over her shoulder.

"Don't worry. That will be the easy part."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucien and Jean walked through the hotel room door snickering to each other. Jean flopped down on the bed. Lucien removed his coat and loosened his tie.

"Honestly Lucien I had no idea there were so many treatments for bowel diseases."

Lucien rolled his eyes.

"Neither did I. At least we didn't have to sit next to Dr. Clark during dinner."

"A nice group of people, all together."

"Yes. I told you there was nothing to worry about. And you did well."

Jean was about to respond when her eyes focused on something on the dressing table.

"Lucien, what is that?"

Lucien turned around to see a bottle of champagne on ice with two glasses. A note lie next to the chiller. He picked up the note and read it aloud.

 _Dear Doctor Blake,_

 _I apologize for the mix up with the rooms and for failing to confirm the change with you before hand. Please accept this with my compliments._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Manager_

Jean put her head in her hands.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Lucien laughed.

"I thought it was rather nice of them. You can enjoy a glass before bed. But it's time for me to be going."

Lucien closed up his suitcase and grabbed the handle, hesitating for a moment before lifting it up.

"Lucien wait."

Lucien turned around, his hand still ready to lift the case.

"It's almost midnight. You can't go wandering the streets of Melbourne with a suitcase. What if no one has a room? You'll be out all night."

"I've been in worse. I promised you I wouldn't make you leave and I am not going to put you in a bad situation."

"Honestly it will be alright. We have a spare blanket and lots of pillows. I think we can manage if you don't mind sleeping on the floor."

Lucien looked down at the floor and appeared unconvinced. Jean walked over to him and put her hand on the bottle.

"Besides I can't drink all this champagne alone. I'm not even sure how to get the bottle open."

Lucien tried not to look too enthusiastic.

"Well, if you insist. Maybe one glass before bed."

Lucien poured two glasses and brought them over to the reading chairs. They ended up draining several glasses trying to put off the inevitable. They made polite conversation, going over the days events, discussing plans for tomorrow, all while glancing nervously at each other from their reading chairs. The alcohol did not seem to put either of them more at ease. Eventually Jean looked over in the direction of the bed.

"Well, I guess I'd better go wash up and get ready for...well, you know."

Lucien set down his glass.

"Right."

Lucien watched her carefully as she picked up her things and disappeared into the wash room. When the door closed he quickly changed and put on his dressing gown. He found the spare blanket and threw a pillow on the floor before settling back down in the reading chair with a copy of the conference program. A few minutes later Jean stepped out, wearing a hairnet and clutching her pink chenille robe against her body. Lucien tried not look disappointed. Jean forced a nervous smile.

"Is there anything you need before I go to sleep?"

Lucien stammered a little.

"Uh, no, thank you Jean. That will be all."

Jean looked over at him unsure.

"Really Jean, have a good night. I think I'll just sit-up for a while."

Jean looked up at him sharply.

"What?"

Lucien repeated what he said.

"Oh no, you can't do that. Just sit there where you can see me? I thought you'd be down there."

Jean pointed over to the other side of the bed. Lucien opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it.

"Alright then, it is getting late. Have a good night."

Without making eye contact Lucien took off his robe and settled down on the floor next to the bed. He could hear the rustling of fabric indicating Jean was doing the same, followed by the room going dark and an unsettling silence. Lucien lay as still as possible, listening for Jean. He thought once she fell asleep he would feel more at ease. She did not make a sound. She didn't move; Lucien wondered if she was even breathing. He became nervous. To make matters worse, the floor was hard. The lush carpet did little to pad the floor. It had been many years since Lucien slept rough and he was finding it more difficult than he remembered. He tossed and turned for a long time, trying to find a comfortable position, willing the knowledge of the comfortable bed just inches away to leave his mind. An exasperated huff caught his immediate attention.

"Are you going to do that all night?"

"Um, sorry Jean. This isn't as easy as I once remember it. I'll try and keep quiet."

After a few more minutes of trying to avoid muscle aches he heard another angry breath. This time the light turned on.

"I'm sorry Jean. Maybe I should have gotten that hotel, eh?"

"Maybe. But it's too late for that now."

"I could try the chair."

Jean surveyed the room and then leaned over the bed and looked down on him. She appeared to be assessing the situation.

"Look, maybe you need to come up here, just for tonight."

"I can't do that to you, Jean. I promised. I won't put you at risk like that."

"Well neither of us is going to getting any sleep at this rate. And we won't be sleeping together."

Lucien got off the floor with a grunt and stood over the bed. Jean instinctively pulled the covers over her chest despite wearing modest pajamas.

"I'm not having you sleep down there, Jean. I forbid it. I'd rather leave."

"That's not what I meant. Here, watch."

Jean got up from the bed and made a loop around the room. She picked up all the spare decorative cushions from the bed and the chairs plus the pillow Lucien had on the floor. She lined them up carefully down the center of the bed.

"That side it yours, this side is mine. Everything will be fine if you stay on your side."

Lucien looked at her in surprise. She sounded more confident than she looked.

"You don't have to do this, Jean."

"Well you haven't left me with me any choice. I won't get any sleep with you rolling around on the floor all night, and I certainly wont sleep knowing you're wandering the streets of Melbourne at two in the morning. We'll have to make do for the night. Though I promise you this is the last time I am going with you anywhere ever again."

"Right. Well, let's call it a night, shall we?"

Eyeing each other nervously they both crawled carefully into the bed, trying not to disturb the cushions or each other. Jean lay down under the blankets, Lucien stayed on top with the spare blanket for extra protection. When they had both settled down Jean turned the light out. Lucien tried not to focus on the awkwardness of the situation though he found the sound of Jean's breathing comforting, despite her being so agitated he could feel it through the wall of cushions.

"Jean?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Lucien could feel Jean reach out across the cushions towards him and then quickly pull back her hand.

"Don't mention it."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucien awoke to find Jean already dressed and reading. With a quick hello he disappeared into the wash room to get ready for the day. They walked down to breakfast in silence. It was some minutes before Lucien found the courage to speak.

"So did you, ah, sleep well?"

"No, not really."

"Oh dear, I see. I hope I um, wasn't the cause of, well..."

"Oh no!" Jean laughed nervously, "Just a strange bed, that's all."

"Very strange."

Lucien caught Jean's embarrassed look and quickly corrected himself.

"No! I mean, you know, like you said. Strange bed, strange room, that sort of thing."

"Right."

"But the room is yours for the day, you can rest if you'd like."

"Mmm I might."

There was a long silence before Jean spoke again.

"So, you? Did you sleep?"

Lucien thought for a moment and then look surprised.

"Yes, actually I did. I don't think I've slept that soundly in a while. Must have been the excitement of the day."

"Yes, must have been." Jean replied quickly. They did not speak for the rest of breakfast.

Lucien left for the conference leaving Jean to spend the day on her own, morning at a museum and the afternoon browsing some of the shops. They had agreed to meet before dinner, hosted by a subgroup of family practitioners. When Lucien entered the hotel room in early evening Jean was curled up on the bed fully clothed, sound asleep. Smiling, Lucien sat on the bed and gently touched her arm.

"Jean? Oh Jean."

Jean's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him confused.

"Lucien! I'd forgotten you were here."

"Thanks."

Jean sat up sleepily and looked around.

"I don't usually fall asleep like that. It's been a busy day."

Lucien looked over at the shopping bags on the floor.

"So I see."

"Yes well it turns out being a doctor's wife has it's advantages. I told them to send you the bill."

"What?"

Jean shot him a defiant look. Lucien gaped at her for a moment and then shut his mouth.

"Well, whatever you say dear."

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh, so not the doctor's wife anymore then?"

Jean looked indignant and forced and insincere smile.

"I'll ring for some tea."

They sat in silence for a while sipping tea and contemplating the day's events, Jean in a reading chair and Blake leaning against the dressing table. After a while Jean spoke up.

"You never told me how your day was. How was the conference?"

Lucien's eyes lit up.

"It was great!"

Lucien expounded at length about the workshops he attended, the people he met, and the newest research. He was positively gushing. Jean couldn't help but be charmed.

"That sounds wonderful. Maybe you need to take a job in a hospital? Someplace that does research."

"Well, I'd have to move to Melbourne or Canberra, maybe even Sydney. Ballarat is just a regional hospital, they don't do surgical research, very little anyway."

"You could always move. You've spent most of your life outside Ballarat."

Lucien looked surprised at the suggestion.

"Well yes, I could, but you wouldn't leave Ballarat, would you? Would you move to Canberra?"

Jean sat up straight.

"What would I have anything to do with it?"

"Well you'd have to come with me."

"And do what?"

Lucien stammered.

"Well I...I just assumed?"

"Assumed _what_?"

Lucien put up his hands in defense.

"All I'm saying is if I did move, you'd have a job if you wanted it."

"What, pretending to be your wife?"

"Well, it has its advantages."

Jean stood up and crossed her arms.

"Speaking of which, did you have any luck finding a hotel for tonight?"

Lucien looked crestfallen.

"I ah, no. I'm sorry. In all the excitement of the day I forgot all about it. I could go now..."

"Uh!"

Jean rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go downstairs. We'll be late for dinner."

A few hours after they arrived back in the room. Jean was determined to make an early night of it, and told Lucien he was on his own for the rest of the evening.

"I think I am going to stay here and read and try to go to bed early. I know some of your doctor friends were going to meet at the bar, why don't you join them?"

"You know I might. I am sorry again about the hotel. I know it's put you in a bad position."

"It's fine. It's just for another two nights."

As if to make a point, Jean walked around the room, collecting up all the pillows and cushions the hotel maid had so carefully put back. Jean carefully constructed her pillow wall down the center of the bed. If anything it was a sturdier structure than the one hastily constructed the night before. Afterwards, Jean disappeared into the wash room to change and came out in pink satin pajamas with her hair carefully tucked away under a hair net. Getting into her side of the bed, she sat up against the pillows and opened her book, only then noticing Blake was still standing by the door.

"Are you going downstairs?"

Lucien smiled a little.

"You know what, it's been a long day, I think I'll stay here and read too."

Jean shrugged noncommittally and a few minutes later Lucien was in his pajamas, propped up comfortably against the headboard next to her. Jean wondered what was wrong with the reading chair but decided it was rude to ask. It was his bed too.

Jean was surprised how easily she feel asleep that night. When she lay down Lucien was still awake reading, but somehow she found his presence soothing. Maybe the shock of the other night had worn off. Sometime during the night Jean rolled over in her sleep, her fist closing around a bit of pajama fabric. Immediately alarm bells started going off in her head. Awake but afraid to move, she took stock of the situation. Her hand was against his chest, his pajama top balled up in her fist. Her foot had somehow slipped between his and she could feel his breath in her hair. Remaining motionless Jean tried to detect her carefully constructed barrier of pillows. The middle section was intact, but the top and bottom were gone. Clearly he had kicked the pillows off in the night. It must have been him, Jean reasoned. She certainly would not have done it, even in the depths of sleep. Jean sat up in a huff, determined to put things right. When she did so Lucien turned in her direction. Letting out the most pathetic mew, Lucien reached out for her hand and tried to pull her back to him. Jean looked down. She wanted to be outraged but the sight of him sound asleep, his face contorted in displeasure, melted her heart. Jean lay back down and let Lucien take a hold of her arm. He sighed contentedly, squeezing her hand and pressing his forehead against her shoulder. As she drifted off to sleep she made a mental note to wake up early and replace the cushions. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, or embarrass her.


	4. Chapter 4

Jean was angry. The day had passed much as the previous. She had enjoyed her day at leisure, but at the farewell reception things had somehow gone off. As the final night, the alcohol was flowing and so were Lucien's hands. It seemed all night long his arm was around her waist, his mouth was at her ear whispering something, at one point he had the audacity to kiss her hand in front of the other doctors. She had no choice but to play along. She had to admit, it felt nice having someone on her arm again, and she couldn't deny he was attentive. He always made sure she had a drink in her hand or had a few canapés snatched from a waiter, but that didn't matter. He was taking liberties and he knew it. The party lasted well into the night. Now as she returned to the room light headed from too much wine she turned on him.

"Lucien what do you think you were doing?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm your wife not your concubine. I did not sign on to be manhandled all night long."

"My wife?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Jean we discussed this the first night. This is why I thought we should practice. It was necessary to keep up appearances."

"Not that far up! I'm not some hired woman to do with as you please!"

Lucien rushed forward at that to grab her arm but Jean stepped back, giving him a dangerous look.

"Jean, I am so sorry. I got carried away. I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable. You have been so accommodating in all this madness and it's made the conference much easier, and I have treated you unfairly. I put you in a terrible position. If there's anyway I can make it up to you..."

"Oh great, what will it be? A kiss on the roof at midnight or a shag in the alley behind the hotel?"

Lucien stammered. Sober, Jean would have been mortified by her own words but now she just stared at him defiantly. His eyes glazed over and he looked like he was considering his options.

"That was not an offer Lucien."

Lucien hung his head.

"Right. Well, maybe I aught to sleep on the floor tonight."

Jean gave him a cold stare.

"I think that would be for the best."

They dressed for bed in silence. Despite her anger Jean was a little wobbly on her feet and Lucien was by her side with a steadying elbow when needed or ensuring she remembered to shut the bathroom door, all with a mournful demeanor. Jean crawled into bed without saying good night. The bed felt cold and empty without him which only annoyed her further. This was all his fault. For a long while she could hear him, puttering aimlessly around the room. His distress was palpable. Finally she called out to him in the darkness.

"Are you coming to bed?"

"I'll just sleep in the chair."

Jean turned down the covers.

"Get in before I change my mind."

She could have swore he sprinted over. When he got under the covers, he wisely moved as far to the opposite edge of the bed as possible. Jean was too distracted to notice that she hadn't laid out the cushions between them.

The night was a fitful blur. Upset and with her sleep disturbed by alcohol, dreams and reality merged into one another as she tossed and turned. At one point she woke up to Lucien spooned tightly against her back, his arm draped over her hip. She got out of bed and rolled him onto his back, eliciting sleepy grunts of protest. Later that night she woke up holding his hand. She fell back asleep, never knowing if it was real and not bothering to let go. Many more things happened in the night, beautiful things that jolted her awake with her heart racing, ashamed and relieved and a little disappointed to find her pajamas were still on and Lucien snoring beside her. She was sure she cried out his name at least once but fortunately it didn't seem to have awoken him. Jean made a mental note to limit what she drank before bed in the future. Clearly the wine was to blame. Or was it the sherry? Sometime around dawn Jean became aware of Lucien curled up behind her again and something hard was pressing against her leg. However before she could instigate she became aware of footsteps hurrying off to the bathroom. By the time she awoke Lucien was fully dressed and packing his suitcase.

They drove home mostly in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. As they pulled into the driveway on Mycroft Avenue, Jean let out a breath she felt like she was holding the whole car ride. The trip had got out of hand and she needed to regain some semblance of control over her own life. Lucien seemed more cheery, hopping out of the car and retrieving their luggage. When they were finally inside Lucien sighed audibly.

"Well I don't know about you but I am happy to be home."

"Yes," Jean paused. "It'll be nice to finally be myself again."

"Of course. Well, I hope you didn't have an awful time. I fear I asked too much of you."

"Oh no! It was...I mean, it wasn't lovely, but it wasn't all bad. We got through it. I met some very nice people. But I am glad to be home and we don't have to pretend to be married anymore. Things can finally get back to normal."

Jean thought she detected disappointment in Lucien's voice.

"Right. Well, thank you so much Jean. You assistance was invaluable. The conference would not have been the same without you."

Jean nodded at him, smiling weakly. They stood facing each other in silence, neither knowing what to say. The seconds seemed to stretch out, with one of them or the other shifting their gaze from the floor to the other person. Finally Jean spoke up, attempting to sound cheery.

"Well, I guess I should go upstairs and unpack. I think I'll freshen up a bit before dinner."

"You don't need to make dinner tonight, it's been a long day."

"Oh no! I want to. We need to get back to a regular schedule and I need to get the house in order."

"Right."

They stood again, quietly eyeing each other.

"Let me carry your bag up to your room."

"It's fine Lucien. I can get it on the way up."

More silence.

"Well," Jean finally spoke, bending down to pick up her suitcase, "I'll see you later."

Lucien watched Jean walk up the stairs and stayed there for a long while. He went in the kitchen to put the kettle on and then took it back off. He went into his office and barely shuffled some papers before walking back out. He wandered into the studio and put some logs in the fireplace but did not light them. He went back in to his surgery, then the kitchen again where he stood lost in thought, hands planted firmly on the table. Suddenly his head snapped up, as if he'd finally touched on a solution to a tricky case. He wheeled around and ran up the stairs, shouting as he went.

"Jean? Jean! There's one more thing we need to practice!"

* * *

 _THE END_


End file.
